Traditional systems may determine media asset recommendations for a user based on a single set of data gathered by a single content provider. For example, a traditional system may use a model to determine a recommendation of a media asset to a user based on another video asset that the user may have consumed or rated. Although recommendations based on the traditional system may be effective under some circumstances, these traditional systems have limited accuracy.